The NCCTG Audit Committee was established in 1996, and the purposes of this committee are to: 1) oversee the audit process for NCCTG and ECOG; 2) review the audit results to ensure the compliance and communication of the NCI's audit guidelines; 3) implement policies and procedures to ensure consistency in how the audits are conducted and results managed; 4) facilitate communication to NCCTG institutions to ensure that the educational element is present during the on-site process.